


Dancing On The Edge

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley and Darcey have a pet.AU.Not real at all.





	Dancing On The Edge

“Are we alone?”

Darcey had smiled slightly, even as she moved to push the door shut behind her, noting the slightly timid Blonde on the couch before turning to lock the door. She knew Shirley was somewhere nearby. Nadiya was sat alone, looking timid, and clearly barely dressed under her robe. 

“We are now...”

The answer came from the en-suite, Shirley smiling as she emerged.

“Over-dressed, aren’t you?”

“Maybe... but I seem to remember we didn’t agree on Nadiya being here...”

“Look at her Darcey...”

Shirley purred, moving to settle beside the girl, tucking hair out of Nadiya’s eyes. The girl was trembling, looking nervous. Darcey had sighed softly, then agreed, moving away to wash, shower and then return to her lover, wrapping herself in a simple silk robe. 

“So... shall we take this sweet girl to bed?”

Darcey was smiling, even as she moved to hold a hand out to Nadiya. Nadiya had smiled softly, taking her hand and letting herself be lead to the other room, aware of Shirley’s touch on her back. It was the first time she had felt wanted in a long time.


End file.
